clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Town Hall
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This is the heart of your village. Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks new defenses, buildings, traps and much more." ---- ---- *'Strategy and Tips' **Placement of the Town Hall is critical for achieving players' objectives, but first it must be decided whether the objective is a high trophy ranking or rapid growth. **The Town Hall always has the capacity to store 1,000 each of gold and elixir, which means that when you start the game you will not need a Gold or Elixir Storage to start constructing buildings. **When farming, you should probably leave your Town Hall outside your Walls undefended, and when Trophy hunting put it in the center surrounded by defenses. **When protecting the Town Hall, surround it by Walls and keep Mortars and Wizard Towers close by for better defense. **If players are collecting Trophies they should protect their Town Hall at all costs. When the Town Hall is destroyed it is an automatic win for the attacker and a gain of one star. If players are pursuing rapid growth, large amounts of resources will be needed. In order to improve the collecting of resources, placing the Town Hall in a completely unprotected area should be considered. Placement of your Town Hall in an unprotected area affords two very important advantages: **#Anyone can walk up and destroy it. This provides a 12 hour shield, free of charge, as a result of the defeat. This tactic improves the odds of receiving a shield and allows the player to get a good night's sleep without worry of further attack. **#People who would rather take the quick Town Hall kill instead of attacking more aggressively are probably weaker opponents. Now revenge can be taken against that player at a more advantageous time, for instance, when they have a lot of resources and defensive buildings unavailable due to upgrades. **Town Halls have the highest hit points of any building, with exception of Walls, which means they take a long time to destroy. **Placing your Town Hall within range of your most powerful defenses can give it the most shots to destroy attackers. **The disadvantages of an undefended Town Hall are that Trophies can be lost and that 1,000 of both gold and elixir will be lost per attack, although for higher level players this isn't very much at all. As players progress, both of these downsides will tend to fade away as it becomes easier to get both Trophies and Resources, however, in the early stages of the game, these downsides can seem daunting. **It is suggested that you upgrade everything you possibly can (e.g. Troops, Buildings, etc.) before upgrading the Town Hall to the next level. **Don't place your Town Hall in a corner surrounded by walls, troops can still be placed next to the Town Hall. **Try not to upgrade your Town Hall before your base is maxed out, as you will get less resources from players with a lower level Town Hall. (see Raids for more) ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Town Hall undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 7, 8, 9 and 10. ***At level 2, the Town Hall gets the roof tiled with orange, and has the walls "straightened out". ***At level 3, the Town Hall, another layer with a flat tiled roof gets added to the top. ***At level 4, a third plain non-tiled layer and a fourth tiled layer gets added to the top. ***At level 5, a stone outline gets added to the front door. ***At level 6, small golden pillars appear on the sides of the Town Hall, with vines that partially cover them. ***At level 7, a small battlemented platform with a wooden floor gets added to the back left coner of the roof. Underneath the battlements are what appear to be arrow slits. ***At level 8, the battlemented platform grows to the size of the whole roof, a red flag gets added onto the front door and the golden pillars turn to stone. ***At level 9, the entire color of the Town Hall changes to dark gray with a red flag on the top. A small watchtower appears on the top left, and there is a new extended red entryway leading into the Town Hall, flanked with two gold chains. There is also a skull added as a door design. ***At level 10, the color of the Hall changes to a deep crimson red and blue gray. On the top of the Town Hall there is a metal grate. A second watchtower is added beside the first, and molten lava spills from two openings near the top of the tower down to a trough at the base of the Town Hall. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - Pressing this icon displays information about the Town Hall such as Level, Elixir Storage Capacity, Gold Storage Capacity and Hitpoints. ** - Pressing this icon upgrades the Town Hall to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. When the Town Hall is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** - Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. ** - Pressing this icon will cancel the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. Resource and Offensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of Resource and Army Buildings; see the page for each building for details. See also: Army Buildings; Resource Buildings Defensive Buildings Available Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following number of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details. See also: Defensive Buildings Resource, Army and Other Buildings Max Level By Town Hall Upgrading your Town Hall allows the following buildings to be upgraded to these levels; see the page for each structure to learn what each upgrade brings: See also: Army Buildings; Resource Buildings; Other Buildings Defensive Buildings Max Available Level Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks the following level of Defensive Buildings; see the page for each building for details. See also: Defensive Buildings Town Hall and Matchmaking There is a lot of confusion with regard to how Town Hall levels affect matchmaking. The short answer is, it doesn't. Matchmaking is based solely on Trophies. However, the loot available to gain is affected by Town Hall level. Players get increased loot for attacking Town Halls of a higher level, and reduced loot for attacking Town Halls of a lower level. The following table describes this bonus and reduction: It's important when upgrading the Town Hall to consider the above table, because it may affect one's looting considerably. It is also advisable to upgrade everything at the current level before moving to the next. There is some speculation that the Town Hall may make a difference at sub-200 Trophy range. However, this has not been confirmed. Category:Buildings